The Feeling
by Missy the Cat
Summary: JoeyxPan Lemon Story


"So the real question is, 'Could that bond be Hydrogen?'" I rolled my eyes and stared at the clock, the second hand pratically slowed down as I watched it. A clicking sound made me focus only until I realized it was coming from a pen I was tapping rapidly on the fake wooden desk. The sound of my heel clicking against the floor finally pushed person next to me over the edge.

"Would you stop that?" His Ruby Red eyes burned into mine, and after a few moments his expression softened. Finally we broke out in hushed giggles and I turned to face the front of the room again.

"So the homework for tonight is-" Saved by the bell. I scooped my bag off my desk and tried to bolt out the door, but I couldn't go fast enough.

"Pan?" I heard his voice from the other side of the room. I didn't look back and walked right into my best friend,Tea, who was waiting outside the door.

"Pan, he's talking to you." she followed me as I kept walking. Finally she caught up and linked her arm through mine.

"He probably just wants to copy my notes or annoy me even further." There was something about him that pissed me off to no end- it was something but he and I only understood.

As we walked out of the school, the chilling air was refreshing - a nice change from being in the stuffy classrooms. I slowed my pace as I climbed into the passenger seat, hating my dad for not buying me a car not even a used one like every other teen in town. I sighed my feet aching from speed-walking, and I heard a low vibration inside my purse. I yanked my phone out and flipped it open.

Joey: wud come over 2 study chem?

My eyes widened and complete confusion washed over my face. He acted like he hated me every single day, but now he was going to help in my hardest class? It didn't make sense.

Pan: be there in 10.

"Change of plans take me to Joey's House."  
"Joey Alexanderson? The senior" I nodded. "Whatever," she sighed, turning around. After a few of analyzing, neither of us could come up with a reason for his sudden invitation. Her car rounded the corner and the familiar scenery brough back so many memories.

"Remember when we tried to egg his house?" I giggled, smiling.  
"Yes" she exclaimed, "but then we got scared and flied home." She laughed and pulled her car up to his house. With a squeeze of my hand she wished my good luck. I knocked at the door he almost came immediately. Clad in black jeans and a white shirt, i realized now how attractive he is. The way is blond hair was perfectly without him even trying, the way a smile broke out on his face whenever he saw her (even if she wanted nothing to do with him), but mostly when he took me in his arms. It was so unexpected that it took me a moment before i reacted. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my head into his muscular chest.

"I'm glad you came." he spoke into my black hair and shut the down behind us. I felt his smile against my head and pulled away to look at him.

"Sorry to break the moment, but you can't be missing me how weird is that." He threw his head back in a laugh and pulled me closer. Taking my hand, he pulled me upstairs to his room. Papers were scattered on his desk and I could see they were making there way to his bed. I sat down on the brown covers and looked him in his red eyes as he walked in.

"So why did you really asked me to come?" he sighed, walking around the bed to sit behind me. His hands played with my black hair as he spoke. "I'm tired of us acting like we hate each other." I closed my eyes and felt his strong fingers run through my hair and down my back. I pushed myself back, closer to him, and leaned my head on his shoulder. His arms slid down my arms and wrapped around my wrists. I felt his cool breath graze my neck while he whispered my name. Finally he lips pressed softly onto my skin.

I reached my arms around his neck as lips moved from my neck to my cheek. I turned around, pushing him back so we were lying down. His hands moved up and down my back, under my shirt, and lifted the soft fabric over my head. He pressed his lips against mine and traced his fingers over the lace of my bra.

"Joey," I started. He sighed against my cheek, I don't know if we should...do this...now." His lips traveled down my neck to my shoulders, and slipped the strap off my figure.

"Do you want to?" he slid the other strap and moved his hands back to the clasp. His hands lingered as he waited for my answer. I moved my lips back to his and felt more of his soft skin. I pushed my hands under his short sleeves.

"Yes." I said breathing against his skin. I managed to take off his shirt and toss my bra on the floor. He kisses every part of my exposed half, i moaned. I was able to take off his jeans and boxers, while my panties and underwear were already gone. He fingers gently moving over the top of my nipples and I gasped.

His tongue darted out and licked my breast, i moaned loudly. "I loved that sound." he whispered. I looked at red eyes were full of light. I felt him on my neck now, sucking on the skin now. "You're now mine... Pan.." he whispered in my ear and that proved it.

I felt his body moved up against my own and I gasped. "It seems I can't control myself." I stared at him.

"Joey." i whispered. His mouth took my other nipple his tongue swiveling over the tip.

"Ahhh" i moaned. He wrapped my legs around his waist. Joey then attacked my nipple again by nippling and biting them.

He was now on top of me.

"I love you, Joey. i said.

"Love you too" he whispered as pushed himself past my barrier. I screamed out in pain. It was fucking painful.

"Shit...! Joey whispered and stayed still. I could tell he was having trouble. "Pan." He moaned.

After a few moments, "Move.." i whispered and wiggled my hips. He obeyed and began his thrust. They were slow at first but then became faster.

Our pants filled the room and sweat dripped off of us both. "Uh... faster Joey."I cried out. "Pan so tight." he growled.

He lifted my legs over his shoulders and his thrust became faster and deeper and i soon found myself fall over the edge. I soon orgasmed.

Bliss then consumed me as i felt Joey take himself out. He sooned orgasmed second.

"I love you." Joey said as he gently kissed me on the forefead.

"I love you too." i said snuggling into my new boyfriend's chest.

THE END

Please review when you're done reading.


End file.
